Battle of Natural Park of Montes de Málaga.
It is known as Battle of Natural Park of Montes de Málaga, to Raider War's battle that took place between October 12 and November 27, 2107. The result was a victory Malagka on the army Raider. The battle was the maximum point of the advance Raider in Malagka and from the pursuit to that submitted the civil armies after the clashes of civil militias and that came up to Malagka's suburbs. Background. To beginnings of October, the civil tension provoked by the assaults and crimes committed for raiders of Fortaleza, it did that the government of Malagka was declaring the war to the criminal city. Fortaleza in spite of having a criminal population, also was standing out for having a service of espionage and notable intelligence, for what within a few days of declaring itself the official beginning of the war. An army of Raiders began an advance towards the city with aims of plunder and esclavización. The advance met preceded by combats between groups of militiamen of Malagka and the explorers raider. 'Geography.' The Mounts of Malaga it occupies a rough zone that passes parallel to the Mediterranean coast. The dense forest of coniferous is interrupted by a few roads, paths and firebreak; the movements of vehicles are limited. In the autumn and at the beginning of the winter of 2107, the time was cold and humid and often the air support was preventing. The conditions on the area were changing from a humid cover to other one of snow. The defenders of Malagka had prepared the zone with forts, fields of mine, wire of thorn and booby-trap bombs, hidden by the snow. Also there were numerous búnkeres in the zone, belonging in the main to the deep defenses, which also were centers of resistance. The dense forest allowed the infiltration and assaults for the flank and sometimes it was difficult to establish a line abreast or to trust that a zone had remained clean of the enemy. A small number of routes and clear it allowed to the Persons from Malaga to prepare also his machine guns, equipments of mortar and artillery and to shoot accurately. Apart from the bad and very cold time, the dense forest and the rough area prevented to the Raider from taking advantage also of his numerical superiority. The numerical advantage Raider (up to a proportion from 2 to 1), armoured vehicles, mobility, was meeting to a great extent reduced in the time and the area. In the forest, a relatively small group of determined and prepared defenders could be very effective. When men were losing the American divisions, it was removing to the front since I replace raw recruits. The impenetrable forest also was limiting the use of the tanks and that were hiding themselves equipments antitank. The transport was limited, of a similar form, by the lack of routes: in critical moments, it demonstrated that it was difficult to send reinforcements or supplies to the units of the front or to evacuate his injured men. The Malagka were meeting impeded by the same difficulties, certainly; his divisions had suffered big losses on having moved back and rapidly they were being refilled by boys without preparation, inadequate men for the service without military training. The transport also was a problem due to the difficult of the roads and the lack of trucks and fuel. Most of the supplies had to move to pulse up to the line of the front. But the defenders had the advantage of which his commanders and the majority of his veterans Legionarios had fought for some years and had learned the necessary tactics to fight against efficiency in the winter and in wooded zones, whereas the raider were trained well but lacking of experience in serious combats. 'Commanders.' 'Mayor Alejandro Rojas ' Alejandro Rojas was the Major one supervised by a Legionaries' company. His performance before the battle, was destined for the organization of the defensas that the Mounts of Malaga would occupy, constructing numerous redoubts and fields of extermination. 'Warboss Javier "Igor"' Igor is a Warboss emphasized by his cruelty and numerous crimes of murder, torture and etc. Account with numerous you ally, between them: " The ", Madman " The Insane person ", " The Viejon " and " It Kills Friends " nickname that he acquired after murdering Salvador Gómez Herrera in 2100, his friend and chief at the time of the Warband, in order to obtain the control of this criminal unit of combat. Battle October. The battle initiate when a group of light Infantry of the size of a company. The ascent began to the Mounts of Malaga. The prompt ascent turned a battle when without knowing it, they finished in half of the enemy lines receiving fire of machine gun and of grenade-launcher throughout. The Raiders requested reinforcements saying that the army of Malagka was situated in the Mounts. The Warboss Igor, seeing the possibility of annihilating the defensive force of Malagka in an alone action of combat. A group of 100 made advance 2.000 soldiers of light infantry near heavy infantry. The battle soon I lengthen to one week and Igor saw as the mountain was burning under the forest fire originated by the combats. It was necessary to have fifteen days to manage to advance 5 kilometres. In which most of the attacking falls was towards his units of light infantry. Igor I clarify for his ineffective management and tactical vision that was not a military leader for such a type of battles; the Sergeant ended up by directing since better could before ending up by being decimated by the mortars or the minefields, even for counterattacks led by the veterans Legionarios who were fighting ferociously chill comparable against that of the Snipers or the Deathclaw of the USA, but only when the moment is never adapted and during any more time of the necessary one. The M60 Patton that Igor was using as battering-rams met relegated to a paper of Cannons of siege, useful to destroy bunkers or too much strengthened positions in order that the infantry could clear. But it was not guaranteeing that these positions were totally clear. It I provoke the destruction of two Patton that they were celebrated by the causers. Battle November. For when In November I initiate, the morality of the Raiders habia diminished gradually up to being necessary that the loyalists Igor, were threatening the unwilling ones to advance to positions confirmed like strongly strengthened. This produced an effect that I lead to the troops defenders to effecting several assaults with the aim to eliminate leaders of units mas dangerous. One of these counterattacks I run against Igor's inspection and during the combat, Igor I finish injured man but not dead man. The Legionaries soon began to use tactics that might be considered to be dishonest and even as criminals of war: an example was prisoners liberated in order that rightly when they were returning to his lines, a plastic explosive was detonating killing him to and everything that one that was approaching. Major Red initially it was negative to such practices but after the destruction of a Patton and death several dozens of raiders, there was allowed the use of " walking bombs ". Ironically the Raiders were not suspecting that these explosions were a product of jackets with explosives, if not of fire of grenade-launcher and / or artillery directed by good gunners. In the middle of month, the defenders began the use of portable flame-throwers. Such units soon were known as Pyromaniacs, due to the fact that there were composed for irregular that were sheltering hatred towards the raiders and without any class of fear they were advancing which wave of fire. Logically dozens of defenders died in the assaults, but when a flame-thrower was brought down, usually it was because of a missile that was perforating his tank of fuel causing an explosion that abatia to allies and nearby enemies equally. On November 25, the Major one Red decidio to lead from the front a counterattack that during instead of advancing directly towards the areas of control and control of the enemy, since he was the standard boss, spread over the battle more as a fire that as an army counter-attacking. His units of infantry and prompt recognition stopped behind to his armored support, flowing as a tide destroyer for the mounts, without stopping to empower of strategic resources, nor to defend the gained area, but destroying everything what they were finding to his step. The armed resistance that they found was fighting suddenly a war in hundred foreheads, it was desperate low, and what could not be devastated rapidly, as the strengthened búnkeres, simply was avoided and isolated in order that the second big wave of armoured vehicles was dealing with them. The army raider remaining (young recruit lightly armed with weapon, reinforced by heavy soldiers' detachments better trained and endowed with armor) did not have any opportunity before this assault, since it was not prepared by no means for the rapidity or the force of the invaders, not for the tremendous violence with which they were thrown for them. The majority of the defenders died where they were, trying to organize lines of shot to stop his advance, or massacred to hundreds when the attempts of counterattack were turning into untid retreats. Before this stampede of pulled down humanity, the legionaries it seemed to redouble his assault, as if it was encouraging the aroma to blood and terror of the raider. They fell down on the raiders hurt in his camps in the low part of the mounts and there was a great slaughter. There are debates in the records on if in this point the control lost really the control on his units in the middle of the violence, for brief that was, but in any case Alejandro Rojas did not restrain rapidly to his forces, and when finally he accepted the surrender of the surviving raider, the forests had been identical with cochineal powder with the blood of his inhabitants. The Destination of the Warboss Igor was to end up by being murdered by half-dozen of Irregular that caught it fleeing in a Pick-Up that injure. Aftermath. Malagka's High Control initially saw with surprising pleasure the victory in the Mounts, which it came accompanied by the arrival of the reinforcements of Gibraltar in the shape of air support and units in power armor. Progressively, when the military observers came to the zone of conflict, they observed and registered the use of the prisoners as suicidal bombs, the suicide attacks with the flame-throwers even the brutality and descontrol in the final assault. In a case Before the Great War, he would have supposed a problem and position in a judgment of war crimes, but the General Arturo Reverte, I reward the Major one for his originality and to adapt to the times that run where the brutality must be equal to applied in measure controlled with his enemies, in this case Raiders. The Irregular ones that fought were assigned to the Legion without need to spend an entrance examination since it is in the habit of happening. Major Red she is considered to be the founder of the units "Reaver": units of assault specialized in assaults lightning tremendously destructive, capable of mutilating and incapacitating his enemies, knocking down his leaders, finishing mercilessly with any isolated or weak element and sowing the panic and the disorder between whom they were staying in foot. Category:Battles Category:Events